


АХ-701

by Sanri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanri/pseuds/Sanri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ехать в Детройт – словно совать голову в пасть льва. Но у Дерека нет выбора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	АХ-701

Стрелка спидометра, дрожа, медленно ползла вниз. Показания топливного датчика неуклонно стремились к нулю.  
Дерек выругался и затормозил.  
Чертовы мародеры все же прострелили бензобак. А он так надеялся, что ему показалось. Конечно, в багажнике стояла залитая под завязку канистра с бензином. Но этого не хватит, чтобы добраться до Понтиака. Идти пешком – верная смерть. Да и с таким трудом добытые припасы он не имел права бросить.  
Пожалуй, доехать до Дирборна топлива хватит. А оттуда он сможет пешком дойти до Детройта.   
Закинув карту обратно в бардачок, Дерек выжал сцепление, трогаясь с места. Соваться в Детройт не хотелось совершенно. Но выбора не было.  
Пятнадцать лет назад, когда разразилась катастрофа, Дереку было всего девять и жил он с семьей в Нью-Йорке. Там большинство из них и нашли свое последнее пристанище: только Дереку и его дяде удалось чудом избежать заражения и они были включены в списки рекомендованных к эвакуации.   
Несмотря на то, что большие города первыми испытали на себе разрушительную мощь болезни, людей оттуда вывозили также в первую очередь.   
А вот Детройт и Виндзор были полностью признаны очагами биологического поражения. Люди оттуда, в основной своей массе, просто не успели уйти. Сначала правительство долго не могло сообразить, что же происходит. Пока разобрались, пока наладили поставку вакцинно-сывороточных препаратов, антибиотиков, сульфаниламидных и других лекарственных веществ, закончившихся в первые же дни эпидемии, – для многих городов Америки было уже слишком поздно.   
Чума свирепствовала два года. Два года, за которые мир погрузился во тьму.  
Существовавшие на момент вспышки лекарства оказались практически бесполезны: они были не способны купировать очаги заражения, людям только и оставалось молиться, ждать чуда и надеяться на резервы собственного организма. Разразившийся штамм, в шестьдесят раз превосходящий по вирулентности оригинальный штамм чумы, выкосил немало народа в первые же полгода. Хоть ученые и не сидели без дела, но создать вакцину удалось лишь спустя еще два года.   
Когда казалось, что вирус побежден, грянул настоящий ад. Вслед за чумой пришел новый штамм, опустошавший города буквально за несколько дней. Противоядия от него не существовало, не удавалось даже установить причины возникновения и пути распространения. Города просто замолкали. Засыпали вечным сном. Выживших не было – люди исчезали без следа.  
Ехать в Детройт – словно совать голову в пасть льва.   
Двигатель чихнул последний раз и заглох.  
На машине расстояние он покрыл бы за двадцать минут, не больше. Пешком же идти придется не менее часа.  
Закрыв машину и прихватив с собой канистру, Дерек вышел из укромной подворотни, куда специально загнал минивэн. Дирборн мародёрские отряды обычно обходили десятой стороной, но подстраховаться стоило.  
Солнце стояло в зените, немилосердно обжигая сухой, растрескавшийся асфальт. Дерек прошел не так уж много, а уже весь взмок от пота. Воду приходилось экономить – пусть и привит, и эпидемия давно сошла на нет, а пить из реки на зараженной территории он не собирался.  
Нужно было раздобыть тачку, вернуться за припасами, жизненно необходимыми поселению лекарствами, и прямым ходом двигать в Понтиак. Его ждали к сегодняшнему вечеру. По всему выходило, что в лучшем случае он доедет к утру завтрашнего дня.  
Если найдет машину, которая хотя бы заведется.  
Картина царящего вокруг запустения угнетала. Полуразрушенные, гниющие постройки. Часть зданий стоит нараспашку: двери и окна выбиты и сорваны с петель, через дыры в стенах видно разруху внутри самих помещений. А вот другая часть города стоит с наглухо заколоченными входами и выходами.   
Такие дома Дерек иррационально старался обходить подальше, переходя на другую сторону улицы и ускоряя шаг. Особенно, если на фасаде был выведен красной краской крест. Таким знаком волонтеры обычно помечали объекты, в которых доживали свои последние часы зараженные. Помочь всем было невозможно.  
К тому времени как он дошел до Детройта, пейзаж успел примелькаться. Все казалось обыденно серым, полустертым неумолимым временем и силами природы.  
Что ж, предстояло потрудиться.  
Машин в городе было в достатке. Целый парк металлолома. Брошенные по обочинам дороги или прямо посреди проезжей трассы, автомобили стояли застывшим надгробием самим себе. Пытаться реанимировать одну из них Дерек не видел смысла – вероятнее всего, большая часть повреждена. Да и ветер, снег и дождь поработали над ними.   
Тогда, пятнадцать лет назад, люди пытались спастись всеми доступными средствами, и машина – хорошее подспорье. Впрочем, как и сейчас.  
Нет, Хейла больше интересовали закрытые гаражи.   
Вытащив складной ломик из рюкзака, он направился к первому попавшемуся на глаза гаражу.   
Первые три попытки пропали впустую. На четвертый раз он обнаружил машину, но в ней не оказалось свеч зажигания. Зачем людям нужна машина, если на ней нельзя ездить?!  
Была нужна. Была.  
После еще трех провалов, Дерек начал убеждаться в том, что удача повернулась к нему в этот раз задом.  
Если так дальше пойдет, он до бесконечности может тут провозиться. А не хотелось затягивать даже до ночи. Никого здесь нет, у него фонарь и оружие, но все же…   
Первое правило выживания: не ночевать в зараженных городах. Даже если они заброшены. Точнее, наоборот. Особенно если они заброшены.   
Вскрыв очередной гараж, он наткнулся на мотоцикл. Рабочий, на ходу, с полным бензобаком. Отлично, но дожидающиеся его в машине пожитки увезти он не сможет.   
С сожалением закрыв ворота, Дерек все же пометил баллончиком двери – на крайний случай.  
Оглушающая тишина давила, заставляя инстинктивно напрягаться. Все органы чувств работали на износ: отсутствие звуков – неестественное состояние для природы, говорящее о притаившейся вокруг опасности.  
Дерек усилием воли заставил себя отвлечься.  
Надо было поспешить.  
Свернув на другую улицу (Вудворд-авеню), Хейл пообещал себе, что еще семь попыток, и он убирается отсюда к чертовой матери: унести ноги предпочтительнее. А за припасами всегда можно вернуться – машину он спрятал надежно, завалив проулок валявшимися рядом коробками, металлическими листами и прочим мусором. Шанс, что на нее наткнутся и обворуют, – ничтожно мал.  
– Эй, мистер, вы кто?  
Только примерившийся к очередному замку, Дерек стремительно обернулся на голос, выхватывая из набедренной кобуры пистолет.  
Перед ним стоял худой мальчишка, лет семнадцати-восемнадцати, в растянутой толстовке, кедах и серых джинсах. Стоял, растерянно улыбался и с затаенным любопытством рассматривал самого Дерека.  
– Ты… ты что здесь делаешь? – из-под противогаза голос вышел глухим и гулким.  
А вот парень был без всякой экипировки. Ни оружия, ни защиты.  
Больной что ли? Или один из этих религиозных фанатиков, что ратуют за смирение, покорное принятие судьбы, а значит и смерти.  
– Эм-м-м, сложно сказать. Гуляю?   
Дерек убрал пистолет, но кобуру застегивать не стал. Мало ли.  
Вблизи парень показался еще более странным. Загорелый, весь какой-то невозможно яркий, он выбивался из привычной картины мира. Дерек уже привык, что все люди, вынужденные прятаться в бункерах, были словно припорошены пылью: серая кожа, серые волосы, серая одежда, невыразительные лица.  
Паренек же напоминал призрака из прошлого.  
– Ты живешь здесь?  
– А тебе удобно с этим хоботом? Не душно?  
– Отвечай на вопрос.  
Парень в ответ пожал плечами.  
– Типа того. А вот ты явно не местный. Кстати, я – Стайлз. Приятно познакомиться.  
И бесстрашно протянул вперед ладонь.  
Дерек скептически уставился на него.  
– С головой у тебя все в порядке?  
Рука безжизненно опала.  
– Да вроде…  
– Почему без защиты?  
– Мне она ни к чему. Так, как ты сказал тебя зовут?  
– Дерек Хейл.  
Ситуация не укладывалась в рамки нормального. И это раздражало.   
– Приятно познакомиться, Дерек! Знаешь, нечасто мне выпадает возможность поговорить с кем-либо. А самому с собой болтать – это малость отдает шизофренией, не находишь? – беззаботно рассмеялся Стайлз.  
– Ты здесь один?  
– Да вроде...  
– Совсем? И живешь здесь? Где твои родители?  
– Воу, воу! Помедленнее с вопросами, я не успеваю записывать!  
– Как ты умудрился выжить?   
– Сам не знаю, - уклончиво ответил Стайлз, отводя взгляд в сторону. Но через секунду взял себя в руки, вновь натягивая улыбку на лицо. – Смотрел в детстве передачи про бойскаутов? Я вот смотрел – просто копилка полезных советов на случай апокалипсиса!   
Дерек промолчал. Последние десять лет выжившая часть человечества отчаянно экономила электричество – станции выдыхались, стационарных генераторов энергии оставалось все меньше. О телевизорах и речи не шло. Тем более в мертвых городах.  
– Ты живешь где-то здесь?  
Стайлз помолчал, внимательно глядя на Дерека и покачиваясь с пятки на носок.  
– Угу. Далеко, на окраине.  
Дерек нахмурился.  
Впрочем, не его это дело.  
– Мне нужна машина.  
– Вау! Круто.  
– Ты знаешь, можно ли найти где-нибудь в этом городе машину на ходу?  
– А что мне за это будет?  
Дерек заскрипел зубами, по скулам заходили желваки. Жаль, что под противогазом не видно.   
Второе правило выживания: люди бескорыстно помогают друг другу. Их и так осталось слишком мало, если можешь – окажи услугу ближнему.  
Мародёры этим правилом пренебрегали. Но и жили вне защищенных и хоть как-то оборудованных поселений, словно гиены питаясь падалью.  
– Впрочем, придумал! Ты будешь разговаривать со мной, но не станешь задавать идиотских вопросов! Вроде того: как ты живешь? где ты ночуешь? сколько тебе лет? и прочее, прочее. Ты развлекаешь меня, я помогаю тебе, идет?  
Кто он такой, чтобы спорить?  
– Идет.  
– Отлично! Идем за мной. Знаешь, это же Детройт! Раньше тут был машинный завод, буквально через две улицы, следующий квартал. Туда как раз все ненужные машины сгоняли – улицы очистить пытались, ведь после спада чумы казалось – все идет на лад…. Так вот, Детройт раньше был красивым городом, да-а. Но еще до эпидемии стал обнищать, и, в конце концов, пришел в упадок. Эх, жалко-то как… А ты откуда, Дерек?  
– Нью-Йорк.  
– Ого! Я вот никогда не был в Нью-Йорке! Помню, когда мне было двенадцать, я поклялся: точно уеду из этой дыры! Упс…  
Судя по настороженному взгляду, Стайлз и сам понял, что сболтнул лишнее.  
В Нью-Йорк въезд закрыли через полгода после начала всего. Дерек и подумать боялся, что там сейчас творится.   
Большое яблоко теперь – это огромные каменные джунгли, ставшие могильником для сотен тысяч людей.  
Дальнейший разговор как-то не заладился. Стайлз пытался о чем-то рассказывать, вспоминал истории из жизни до катастрофы, но, не получая никакого отклика со стороны своего спутника, быстро приуныл.  
Дорога до нужной точки прошла в молчании.  
Вызвавшись покараулить на улице (вопрос – что? или кого?), Стайлз отправил Дерека внутрь, а сам остался снаружи.  
Счастье, что этот пацан попался ему по пути. Неизвестно, сколько бы он бродил, прежде чем наткнулся на это здание.  
Машину удалось найти. Старенький пикап, видавший и лучшие дни, завелся моментально, заурчав мотором, словно сытый кот.  
Хоть что-то хорошее за сегодняшний день.  
Дерек выехал на улицу и притормозил возле Стайлза.  
– Залезай. У нас небольшой городок в Понтиаке, поедешь со мной. Заедем сначала в Дирборн, я там вещи кое-какие припрятал, а потом сразу поедем в поселение. Там всегда рады новым людям.  
Стайлз с грустью смотрел на него, слабо улыбаясь.  
– Нет, Дерек, прости. Я не могу.  
Дерек нахмурился.  
– Чего ты боишься? Ты не похож на зараженного. Поехали, там ты найдешь дом. Или тебе так нравится жить в этом мертвом городе?  
– Нет. Совсем не нравится.  
В глазах Стайлза стыла неподдельная, смертельная тоска.   
Дерек перегнулся через сидение и открыл дверцу.  
– Давай внутрь. Я не бросаю в беде тех, кто помог мне.  
Стайлз подошел к машине. Оперся руками о дверцу, пристально заглядывая внутрь.  
– Без меня не уедешь?  
– Не уеду, – и прозвучало это с такой твердостью, с такой решимостью, что Стайлз поверил. Вмиг и безоговорочно.   
Действительно не уедет.  
– Ладно. Ладно, только… Могу я забрать кое-что? А ты пока съездишь по своим делам, потом за мной вернешься. Топлива ведь достаточно?  
– Да, но…  
– Дерек, это очень важно! Прошу тебя…  
– Хорошо, ладно. Я туда и обратно, это больше часа не займет. Тебе хватит времени?  
– Да, да, конечно, – Стайлз с силой захлопнул открытую дверцу машины. – Спасибо тебе, Дерек Хейл. Спасибо.  
На лице этого странного паренька сияла яркая, счастливая улыбка.  
– Жаль, что мы не встретились с тобой раньше. Ты замечательный человек, я уверен.  
Дерек поежился. Сквозила в этих словах непонятная безнадежность, грусть и сожаление.  
Стайлз словно прощался.  
– Поверь мне, я могу быть тем еще ублюдком.  
Стайлз хохотнул, отходя от машины.  
– Давай, поезжай.  
Вперед змеей простиралась бесконечная дорога – Мичиган Авеню, по которой Хейл не так давно пришел в этот город.  
Отъезжая, он не мог сдержать себя, и то и дело поглядывал в зеркало заднего вида.  
Посреди пустынной улицы – замерла угловатая мальчишеская фигурка.  
Вот она подняла руку, махнула вслед.  
Дереку казалось, что когда он отъезжал, Стайлз пытался сдержать слезы. Смешной паренек.  
С несвойственной ему улыбкой на губах, Дерек смотрел на удаляющийся силуэт.  
Моргнул.   
И ударил по тормозам.  
Улица была пуста.   
Выскочив из машины, Хейл напряженно вглядывался вдаль.   
Ничего!  
Оглушено сев обратно в машину, Дерек невидяще уставился на собственные ладони, затянутые в толстую кожу перчаток.  
Зачем-то полез в бардачок. Изнутри вывалилось удостоверение личности.  
Улыбчивое фото его нового знакомого и имя: Стайлз Стилински. И дата рождения: 1983.  
Сам Дерек родился в 1990 году, а несколько месяцев назад ему стукнуло двадцать четыре.  
Детройт. Детройт.   
Он вспомнил.  
Детройт как раз входил в список тех двухсот пятидесяти четырех городов, что попали под вторую волну – вирус АХ-701, как назвали его ученые.   
Детройт – город-призрак.  
  
  
**Примечания:**  
_Вирулентность – сумма свойств микроба, определяющая его болезнетворное действие.  
Детройт, Понтиак, Дирборн – города в США в штате Мичиган._


End file.
